Those Were the Best Days of Their Lives
by Shannon7
Summary: **8th CHAPTER UP (25th Mar)** AU Buffy & Co. They're in 1st grade. I'm gonna make with the couples, but the couples *I* want. Buffy/Willow, Xander/Anya, Tara/Spike, Giles/Joyce. R&R Please.. :)
1. Part 1

Author: Shannon Rating: PG. I'm not going anywhere perverted with little kids!! Disclaimer: Joss is a lucky, lucky man. Summary: AU Buffy & Co. They're in 1st grade. I'm gonna make with the couples, but the couples *I* want. Buffy/Willow, Xander/Anya, Tara/Spike, Giles/Joyce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**First Day of School**  
  
Buffy walked into the new school holding her Mom's hand. She didn't really want to let go when she got in, but she had to be a big girl. Plus, her mom had her hands full with the baby. Joyce bent down and took Buffy's shoulders in her hands. "Honey, you don't need to be brave. You can cry if you want to. It's a new school, all the kids your age will." Buffy shook her head vehmently, and Joyce sighed. "Okay, sweetie. Mommy's going now. Will you be okay?" Buffy nodded. "Can I say bye to Dawnie?" Joyce smiled warmly and transferred the 3-month-old into Buffy arms. She used to be very cautious about Buffy holding her, but Buffy protected her in a way that was indescribable. She cradled the baby in her arms, carefully supporting her head, and began whispering to her. "Dawnie, do you miss daddy? I do. I wish daddy were here with us." Dawn looked up at her with big blue eyes, and yawned. Buffy giggled. "You sleepy Dawnie? Mommy can take you home now." She kissed her little sister on her tiny cheek, and carefully handed her back to Joyce. Buffy stood on her tiptoe and hueed her mother goodbye. "Bye Mommy." She stood up as tall as her 3 foot frame allowed her, and bravely walked into her classroom. She eyed everyone suspiciously. Her mom ahd told her that it was still about 20 minutesuntil her class started, so she figured she had time to look at everyone.  
  
The teacher was sitting behind his desk, doing some boring grown-up thing. There was a little girl with long red hair sitting next to a little boy with scruffy dark brown hair. The girl kept ducking her head and blushing as the boy laughed loudly. Behind them, there were two other little girls, both of them blonde, but one had curly hair and wide eyes. The other didn't look like she was talking alot, and tried to hide behind her long hair. Off in the corner was a little blonde boy. He was sitting by himself playing with two little dinosaur figurines.  
  
Buffy figured that the little boy by himself might want some company so she went over and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Buffy! What's your name?" The little boy looked startled. He wasn't used to people talking to him much. "William." He stared up at her. "What're you looking at??" Buffy didn't like people staring at her. "Nothing! I, uh... I just.." He sighed. "Never mind. I'm sorry." He couldn't believe he'd messed up a chance to have a friend. So he was really surprised when Buffy just giggled. She thought he talked funny. Buffy sat down next to him. "Do you like sitting by yourself?" William shrugged. "Not really... I just don't know anyone here." He pointed to the shy girl with the long blonde hair. "Neither does she, but that other girl just started talking to her. She knows funny stuff." Buffy nodded. "Do you know anyones names?" Willian smiled and nodded. He liked this girl, she was nice to him.  
  
He pointed to the girl and boy sitting together. "That's Willow and Xander. They're best friends 'cause they've known each sice they were babies." He leaned over to her and whispered, "I think they've kissed!" Buffy giggled. "Really?" William nodded, and pointed over to the two blonde girls. "Anyway, they're Anya and Tara. Anya's the one with the curly hair. She talks about money all the time, and, um... other weird stuff." He blushed. "Weird stuff? Like what?" Buffy's little eyebrows came together as she wondered what could've made William's cheeks go red. "Um, nothing. Tara is really shy. She doesn't really talk to anyone. But she's really, really pretty." William blushed again when he realised that Buffy was grinning at him. "Is she your girlfriend?" William gasped. "What? No... no!" Buffy figured it out. "Ohh! You like her, don't you!!" William blushed even harder as he tried to deny it. "No!! Nuh-uh..." Buffy kept grinning. She so didn't believe him, but she felt bad that he was embarrassed. "So, what's the teacher's name?" She changed the subject, and William looked at her gratefully. "That's Mr. Giles. He's my dad."  
  
Buffy looked shocked. "Really??" William looked down. "Yeah. Well, not my real dad. My real mom and dad gave me away when I was a baby. Dad says that they really loved me, but they couldn't look after me." Buffy eyes were feeling prickly. That was so sad! "I don't have a daddy either. Well, I do, but he left. Him and my mommy were always fighting. So now I live with my mom and my baby sister." William's eyes brightened. "You have a baby sister?" Buffy nodded. "Yep. Her name's Dawn. She's so cute." William smiled. "I love babies!" The bell rang, and everyone scrambled for their seats. In the first row, Willow, Xander and Anya sat together. In the second row, Buffy, William and Tara sat together.  
  
Mr. Giles started talking, and Buffy tried to listen, she really did, but she kept looking at -- what was her name? Oh yeah, Willow 's hair. It was so pretty. She'd alway loved red hair, and she wished she could have it. Her head snapped up when she realised that William was poking her. "Hey, quit it!" William just pointed to Mr. Giles who was looking at her expectantly. "Umm... hi!" She blushed, and William tried to help her out. He leaned over and whispered to her, "You have to tell the class about yourself."  
  
Buffy stood up, and began talking. "My name is Buffy Summers. I'm 5, I have a baby sister and a mommy. I love ice-skating, and I love making friends." She sat down, and Mr. Giles smiled at her. "Thankyou Buffy. William?" William stood up and cleared his throat. "My name is William Giles, and I'm nearly 6. I live with my dad. I love monsters and dinosaurs and other stuff." He blushed and sat down. Mr. Giles smiled warmly at his son and waited for Tara to stand up. "Tara?" She dipped her head, and said so softly that Buffy barely heard her, "Do I have to?" Mr. Giles nodded gently. "It would be nice."  
  
Tara stood up. "My n-name is Tara Maclay, and I'm 6. I live w-with my mommy and daddy, my bother Donny and my cousin Beth. I like horsies." She sat down quickly and ducked her head. Mr. Giles sighed. She would be very hard to get to be talkative. Willow stood up, and began reciting about herself. "My name is Willow Rosenberg, I'm 5 and Xander is my best friend forever. I live with my mommy and daddy, and I love reading." She sat down and smiled to herself. Xander practically jumped out of his seat, and tripped over himself. The whole class erupted in giggles, and Xander jumped up and bowed. "I'm Alexander Harris, but I'll let you guys call me Xander. I'm 5, and I live with my mom and my mean dad. I love having Will over 'cause she's my best friend forever, and I love sleeping outside." He sat down then quickly stood up again. "And army stuff is cool, and I'm heaps funny!" He sat down again with a sheepish look on his face. Anya stood up, after giving Xander a strange look. "My name is Anya Emerson, and I'm 5 years old. I live with my mother and my father. Mom says money is good, and dad says sex is good!" She smiled and sat down. Mr. Giles' eyes bugged out, and cleared his throat. "Well, yes, uh... yes." He started cleaning his glasses and turned around to his desk. It was going to be a long day. 


	2. Part 2

Author: Shannon Rating: G - PG. I'm not going anywhere perverted with little kids!! Disclaimer: Joss is a lucky, lucky man. Summary: AU Buffy & Co. They're in 1st grade. I'm gonna make with the couples, but the couples *I* want. Buffy/Willow, Xander/Anya, Tara/Spike, Giles/Joyce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, can anyone spell the word, 'house'?" Willow's hand shot up, and Mr. Giles rubbed his temples. She had answered every single one of his spelling questions, and he was hoping for someone else to answer. He spotted Buffy with the side of her head on the table, and smiled to himself. "Buffy." Her head shot up off the table, and she blinked a few times. "Yes?" Mr. Giles suppressed a grin. "Spell 'house', please." Buffy gulped. She wasn't very good with all this school stuff. "Umm... H-O... W..." She looked at Mr. Giles for approval,but his face was blank. Willow turned around in her seated and decided to help her out. "U-S-E," she tried to mime to her. Buffy tried again. "Okay, H-O...U-S..." She scrunched her face up trying to see what Willow was saying. "...E?" Mr. Giles rolled his eyes. It wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "Very good, Buffy. Perhaps next time, Willow will face the front?" Willow realised she was gazing at Buffy's face, and turned around in her seat, blushing as red as her hair.  
  
Just then, the final bell rang, and all 6 children squealed. Buffy dropped her head back down onto the table. She couldn't believe how much school made her sleepy! She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around, expecting to find William. She was surprised when it was actually the pretty girl with long red hair! Willow waved to her awkwardly, and shifted from foot to foot. Buffy stood up quickly. "Thanks for helping me out there. I'm not too good with school stuff." She looked at her shoes, embarrassed. "Well, if you wanna come to my house one day I can... y'know, help you out with some stuff. My mommy says I'm really smart. Oh! I don't mean it like that, I just meant that if you wanted I could help you!" Buffy giggled. She talked lots. Willow looked down sheepishly. "Mommy also says I babble." Buffy smiled at her. "It's okay... I think it's cute." Willow blushed and looked at her feet again. When she looked up, Buffy was still looking at her.  
  
"Buffy!" Buffy shook her head and wondered why she was staring at Willow when she her her mom call her. "Willow, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'd love to come over sometime." Buffy smiled at her new friend, then remembered her mother. "Dawnie! Did you bring Dawnie, mom?" Joyce laughed. It was just like Buffy to want to see her sister more than her mother. Buffy turned around and saw Dawn in her mothers arms. She ran over to her mom and took Dawn over to William and Mr. Giles. "Hey William! This is my sister." she said proudly. William looked over at her and Buffy saw his eyes get bigger. "Wow," he said, "Can I hold her?" Buffy looked at her mom, who had followed her over, and she nodded. "Okay, but be very, very careful." Buffy handed her sister over to the little boy, and Dawn immediately started trying to grab the drawstring on his jacket. Buffy giggled. "I think she wants to play." Dawn smiled up at the person whose arms she was in. Buffy grinned broadly. "She likes you." Buffy looked up at her mother to see if she was getting ready to go, but she was talking about boring stuff with her teacher.  
  
She and William started walking away with Dawn to go play with some toys. They sat down near some blocks, and William passed Dawn back to Buffy. "Here, Buffy. She's getting a little bit heavy." Buffy smiled, and took her sister. She tried to cradle her in her arms, but Dawn was kicking, and obviously didn't want to be held. Buffy decided to lie her on her back on the ground, like her mom always did. She gave Dawn a large-sized block and she happily started sucking on it. When Buffy was content that it wouldn't fit inside her mouth, she turned to William. "William... can I ask ya something?" William nodded uncertainly. "Okay, sure..." Buffy eyed him. "Do you promise to tell the truth? Absoluf- Absolun- Really?" She struggled over the big words, and settled on a smaller one. William nodded. "Only if I can ask you one after." Buffy nodded. "Okay. Do you like Tara?" William's cheeks got red again, but he answered. A promise was a promise. "Yes." Buffy eyes widened. "Really?" She'd never known a boy who liked another girl. William grinned. No matter how funny it made him feel, it was good to tell someone. "Now I get to ask you a question."  
  
Dawn suddenly became very interesting to her older sister. Dawn had long since discarded the block, and had become fascinated with her toes, the nails of which Buffy had painted purple the night before. Buffy sighed. Her sister wasn't being very helpful. "Okay." William looked over at their parents to make sure they weren't going to hear anything. It wasn't likely, they'd both sat down. "Do you like Willow?" Buffy began to fidget. "Sure. She's super nice. She's going to help me with my schoolwork." Buffy smiled brightly, and William shook his head. "I mean, do you like her like I like Tara?" Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. Did you ever do a play in kindergarten?" William nodded. "Well, you know how your tummy got all tingly just before it started? That what my tummy does when I see her." William was listening intently. "Wow..." he murmured. Buffy was staring off into space, when she heard her name being called.  
  
"Buffy? Buffy Anne Summers, don't you ignore me!" Buffy snapped her head back at the sound of her full name, and cringed at her mom's tone. She put on her best puppy dog face and looked at her mother. "Sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to." She looked up at her mom with wide, innocent eyes, and Joyce's face softened. "Honey, pick Dawnie up. We're going home now." Buffy looked at William, then turned back to her mom. "Aw, okay." She picked her sister up, and walked towards her mother. "Bye, William. See you tomorrow. Bye Mr. Giles." William stood up and walked over to his father. "Bye, Buff." Mr. Giles shook Joyce's hand. "It was lovely to meet you, Mrs. Summers." Joyce returned the handshake warmly. "Please, call me Joyce." Mr. Giles smiled. "Only if you'll call me Rupert." Buffy and William exchanged a look. Their parents were begin super-weird. "Mom?" Buffy had finally gotten Dawn to calm down, and was waiting expectantly. "Oh, yes. Come on, Buffy. Goodbye Mr-- Rupert." Rupert smiled. "Have a nice night, Joyce. Goodbye, Buffy. I shall see you tomorrow." Buffy was already out the door, baby-talking to her sister. 


	3. Part 3

Author: Shannon Rating: G - PG. I'm not going anywhere perverted with little kids!! Disclaimer: Joss is a lucky, lucky man. Summary: AU Buffy & Co. They're in 1st grade. I'm gonna make with the couples, but the couples *I* want. Buffy/Willow, Xander/Anya, Tara/Spike, Giles/Joyce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander got to school early the next day, 'cause his mom and dad were having another fight. He got so upset he ran all the way to school, all by himself. He slowed down to walk through the long corridors, and turned into his classroom. He wasn't surprised to find it empty, so he went and sat at his desk. Xander did something he rarely did.  
  
He began to cry.  
  
He didn't know why his mom and dad couldn't get along. He often wondered why they lived together if they didn't like each other. He knew hid dad didn't like him much. Sometimes his dad would yell at him to go up to his room whenever he tried to be a big boy and save his mom. He would go upstairs to his room, but then carefully climb out his window and run over to Willow's house. Willow was like his rescuer, only she was a girl. But she was like a boy. She liked everything he did, except she had long hair. But he couldn't go to Willow's this morning. He could never let her see him cry.  
  
"Xander?" Xander quickly tried to dry his eyes at the sound of Anya's voice; he couldn't let anyone see him cry. "What's the matter?" Xander jumped out of his chair, and nearly fell over again. He tried to laugh. "Nothing! I just, um... got dust in my eye." Anya looked at him suspiciously. "You're lying!" She announced, and poked him in the chest. Xander looked insulted. "Hey! Am not!" She rolled her eyes. Boys were so weird. "Yes, you were. You had a funny voice when you said it. And you had to thin about what you said. You were lying." She said, matter-of-factly. Xander sighed. This girl was weird. But still... there was something nice about her. "It's just my mom and dad. They were having a fight."  
  
Anya looked genuinely concerned. Her parents never fought. She walked up to Xander, and he managed to raise his eyebrows before she flung her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "It's okay, Xander. I like you!" She smiled at him, and before he could do anything, she was hanging her Barbie backpack on the little knob reserved for her.  
  
Xander blinked, shook his head and sat back down.  
  
Girls were so weird.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RING, RING, RING!  
  
The bell rang for lunch, and 6 hungry children ran to their bags. As Tara got up, William slowly swivelled his head around to watch her. She turned around to see him staring at her, and immediately turned back around so hard he hit his knee on his desk. "OUCH!! Daddy!" Mr. Giles rushed over to William, wondering what on earth made his son yell out. "William, what in the world happened?" Williams bottom lip trembled. "I hit my knee." Buffy looked over at William and saw his eyes filling with tears. She tried to think of what her mom always did to make her better when she hit her knee. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" Buffy smiled, thinking this was exactly the right thing to say. "Uh, no, Buffy, I think that would be fine. Go and have your lunch, William will be with you in a moment." Buffy nodded. "Okay, Mr. Giles." She wondered what she said wrong. That's what her mom always did.  
  
Oh well. Maybe they didn't do that where the people who talked funny came from. 


	4. Part 4

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I wrote it at school, okay!! :P:P  
  
Author: Shannon Rating: PG. I'm not going anywhere perverted with little kids!! Disclaimer: Joss is a lucky, lucky man. Summary: AU Buffy & Co. They're in 1st grade. I'm gonna make with the couples, but the couples *I* want. Buffy/Willow, Xander/Anya, Tara/Spike, Giles/Joyce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tara got her lunch, and wandered out in the playground to sit by herself. She didn't many friends, none in fact. She was painfully shy. it wasn't her fault, she just was. Donny and Beth weren't shy. They were both different. They were loud, and had lots of friends. The only girl that had talked to Tara was that funny girl who talked about money a lot, Anya. And she was pretty sure that Anya spoke to anyone who would listen.  
  
There was shy little boy in her class too. His name was William, and the only person she'd seen him talking to had been Buffy. She'd caught him looking over at her a few times, and he had quickly turned his head away when she'd seen him.  
  
She was thinking a lot about these things when she caught something out the corner of her eye. Buffy was poking William and whispering something to him that was making his cheeks red. She must have convinced him, because Buffy had run off somewhere, and he had stuck his hands in his pockets and begun wandering over to her.  
  
Tara froze. She didn't know what to do; no one had ever wanted to come and talk to her before. "Um, hi." William shuffled his feet around as he waited for her response. "Hi, W-William." Tara held her eyes downcast, and William sat down so he could see her better. "What have you got for lunch?" Tara looked at the sandwich in her hands. "A sandwich. It's got peanut butter." She smiled softly to herself. She loved peanut butter. "What have you got?" William dug his hands deeper in his pockets, and came back with some scattered items. "Um, some marbles. Don't think I could eat them, though." Tara giggled. He was funny.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Willow!" Buffy had run off to go see Willow, after she'd convinced William to make friends with Tara. Willow looked up and smiled. "Hey Buffy. Whatcha doin'?" Buffy sat down next to her. "Talking to you. Sitting with you. Maybe coming to your house tomorrow after school?" Buffy smiled. "I need help with spelling. And I thought that 'cause it's Friday, it might be better."  
  
"That would be good. Well, I need to ask my mommy but she'll say it's okay she likes it when I have friends over well I don't really have any friends over except for Xander but he doesn't count 'cause he's a boy, and I'm talking too much again right?" Xander laughed at his friend. "Yep. And hey! I'm not a friend 'cause I'm a boy?" He stuck his lip out, and imitated his best pout. Willow knew this pout. It was his "I'm-not-really-hurt-but-I'm- gonna-pout-anyway," face. She poked him in the side and he jumped and fell over. Buffy frowned at him. "You fall over a lot, don't you?" Xander jumped up as he blushed. "Nah not really. Just when people TICKLE ME!" He mock- glared at his best friend, and Willow turned her head to Buffy. "He's so weird. I try to ignore him when he's not giving me shiny nickels." 


	5. Part 5

Author: Shannon Rating: G - PG. I'm not going anywhere perverted with little kids!! Disclaimer: Joss is a lucky, lucky man. Summary: AU Buffy & Co. They're in 1st grade. I'm gonna make with the couples, but the couples *I* want. Buffy/Willow, Xander/Anya, Tara/Spike, Giles/Joyce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That afternoon when Joyce came to pick Buffy up, they actually left school before 4:30. As they walked out of school together, Buffy thought she should ask her mom if she could go to Willow's the next day. "Mommy," she began, "Can I please go to my friends house tomorrow?" Joyce considered this. "You want to go to William's house?" Buffy shook her head. "No, Willow's." Joyce was relieved. It wasn't as if she was worried about what they would do, they were only five years old for goodness' sakes. But in preschool Buffy had only had little boys for friends; it was good to see her make friends with a little girl. "Of course, sweetie. What time does her mommy want you there?" Buffy shrugged. "I dunno. She hasn't asked her mom yet. She's gonna tell me tomorrow. Then you can take me there after school." She skipped ahead towards the car, and Joyce sighed. "I'm a human cab," she told the awaking baby in her arms. "You better not want me to drive you anywhere tomorrow." Dawn looked at her mother, and yawned. "Didn't think so."  
  
On the drive home, Buffy chose to sit in the back of her mohter's jeep with Dawn, who had fully awoken and was very playful. "Mommy, when will Dawnie be able to walk?" Joyce smiled. Buffy couldn't wait for those days, and they were getting nearer. "Most babies start to walk when they are around 5 or 6 months old, and Dawnie is 3 months. Just a few more months." Buffy squinched her eyebrows up in thought. "How long is a month?" Joyce thought for a moment on how to explain what a months was. "Well, Buffy, it's September now. By the time Dawn can walk, you'll be 6." Buffy sighed. That was aaaaages away. She decided to play a game with her sister. She started wiggling Dawn's toes, and recited a familiar poem. "This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed at home. This little piggy had roast beef, and this little piggy had none. But this little piggy went "Wee, wee, wee" all the way home!" On the final verse, she ran her fingers over her little sister's stomach, tickling her. Dawn squealed happily and kicked her feet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow woke up bright and early the next morning, as usual. Her mom went to work at 6am, and her dad went to temple at 6:30. She'd asked her mom the night before if Buffy could come over after school, and she'd said yes. Willow had grinned, then run up to her room to arrange her teddies so that the best ones were the ones that could be seen the most. She'd fallen asleep cleaning her room around 8:30, and now it was 7am, and she was wide awake. She got dressed into her pink overalls, and ran down the stairs to make some breakfast for herself. She pulled her special stool over to the counter that the toaster was on, and put a piece of toast in, pulled the lever down and began making her lunch while she waited for it to finish.  
  
She had everything finished by 7:30, so she ran back upstairs to get her necklace with the pretty star inside the circle on it. She heard the phone ring, and ran to answer it the way her daddy had taught her. "Hello, Rosenberg residence, Willow speaking!" The voice on the other end made her grin.  
  
"Hello sweetie! Are you all ready for school?"  
  
"Yes, daddy. Is temple fun?"  
  
"Of course. You have a good day, now."  
  
"Okay. Bye daddy. I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, sweetheart."  
  
He never called for long, but he called every morning to make sure she was okay. It was nice to know that somebody loved her, even if they were only family. She though she had better get moving for school; it was 7:45. She picked up the key from the kitchen counter, took her bag and walked out the door. She stood on her tippy-toes to reach the lock, then began her walk to school. 


	6. Part 6

Author: Shannon Rating: G - PG. I'm not going anywhere perverted with little kids!! Disclaimer: Joss is a lucky, lucky man. Summary: AU Buffy & Co. They're in 1st grade. I'm gonna make with the couples, but the couples *I* want. Buffy/Willow, Xander/Anya, Tara/Spike, Giles/Joyce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time 11am had rolled around, Joyce was exhausted. Dawn was particularly active today, and was wearing her mother thin. She's desided on putting Dawn in her walker, against her better judgment. She knew those things were bad for babies because they limited their developing limbs, but she was just so tired. Dawn couldn't quite walk with that yet, but she could stand steadily with its assistance. Joyce really needed a night off. She was happy that Buffy was going to her friend Willow's house for a couple of hours that afternoon, but she'd still have Dawn. She loved her baby girl to death, but sometimes it was just too much. She wondered briefly if she could perhaps meet with Rupert. Now he was a lovely man if ever she met one. That afternoon that she had gone to pick up Buffy, they had spoken for over an hour.  
  
Rupert had told her how Jenny, his wife, had died when William was 3, and Joyce had confided in him about how Buffy's father, Hank, had left just the year before. He was a pleasurable man, one whom she could see herself having a very close friendship with. He wasn't that much older than her, only a couple of years.  
  
Just a breif thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy was trying. She truly, really, truly was. Mr. Giles was talking about subtraction, and she really was trying to listen. But Willow kept turning around and smiling at her. Willow talked alot, so much, that she wondered sometimes about how much she was thinking. If someone talked that much, and that fast, they had to think alot.  
  
The lunch bell rang, and Buffy leapt out of her chair and dashed over to Willow.  
  
It was then that she'd noticed that no-one else had moved, and Mr. Giles had stopped talking mid-sentence to gape at her. "Buffy.." he began, then looked down at her pleading eyes and sighed. "Lunch-time." Buffy grinned, and turned to Willow. "Hi Will!" Willow turned her head around. No-one but Xander had ever called her Will before. She liked it when Buffy did, though. "Hey Buffy. How are ya?"  
  
"I'm good. Did your mom say okay?"  
  
"Yep... Did yours?" Buffy grinned. "Yep!" She wasn't sure if Willow's mom would've said yes or not. Willow snapped Buffy out of ehr thoughts when she began talking. "I was wondering... Did you wanna have a sleepover as well?" Willow chewed on her lip nervously. Buffy felt a smile grow upon her face. "Sure. I'll ask my mom when she comes to pick me up. Do you need a ride?" Willow nodded. "Yep. Mommy and Daddy don't get home until about 5."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. Both the little girls were excited about their sleepover, and the clock seemed to be going very slow. The bell finally rang, and Buffy's mom appeared at the door. Buffy grinned at Willow, and crossed the room to grab her bag, while Joyce stepped inside the door and walked over to Rupert, adjusting Dawn's position on her hip.  
  
"Mommy, can I take Dawn? Oh, and Willow needs a ride home! And, um, can-I- please-sleep-over-at-Willow's-house-tonight-because-she-asked-me-and-yes- her-mommy-and-daddy-will-be-home?" Buffy wasn't entirely sure about that nlast bit, but she was fairly certain. Who would leave a 5-year-old by themselves in a house all night? Joyce smiled at her eldest daughters' enthusiasm, and handed the littlest Summers over to her. "Honey, tell Willow all of that's fine. But I need to speak with Mr. Giles about a matter first, okay? So go and play with Willow and Dawnie." Buffy nodded, and skipped away with her sister.  
  
"Mom said that we can play with my sister for a while, 'cause she needs to talk to Mr. Giles. Oh, and she said that we can take you home AND that I can sleep over!" Willow grinned. "Cool! What's your sisters' name?" Buffy grinned broadly. "Her name's Dawn, and she's 3 months old. She can hold her head up all by herself now!" Buffy carefully laid Dawn down on her stomach, and Dawn quickly became fascinated with the carpet. Buffy laid on Dawn's right side, and Willow quickly copied her friend, and laid on Dawn's left side. Buffy started fiddling with some stray cotton on Dawn's pink shirt, and considered what to say. "So, what are we gonna study tonight Willow?" Willow rolled onto her side. "Oh, I thought we could look at some math. Or are you good at math?" Bufyy giggled. "Nope, I suck." Willow frowned. "No, you don't. You just probably haven't been taught right. Where did you when you were in kindergarten?" Buffy's eyes moved downward. "Oh, a school in L.A. But we moved here when my daddy left."  
  
"Aw, Buffy, I'm sorry. Did you have lots of friends there?" Buffy rolled over to her side. "Yeah, a few. But they were all boys."  
  
"How come?" Buffy shrugged. "I don't know, really. Girls weren't very friendly in L.A. But you... you're different." Willow smiled, and hid beneath her hair, and Buffy got an idea. "Okay, tonight. How about while I'm learning, we can braid each others hair." Buffy smiled, happy with her plan. "Well, I'd love to. Only, I don't know how to braid." Buffy chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Okay then. You teach me how to do math, I'll teach you how to braid!" Willow grinned. "Okay!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, hello Joyce! How wonderful to see you again!" He held his hand out in greeting. Rupert was enthusiastic about seeing Joyce Summers. She was a lovely woman, and one of the only parents he'd had the pleasure of speaking with. She shook his entended hand warmly, and smiled. "Hello Rupert. How have you been?" He chuckled, thinking of the past month. "Oh, you know children. Always rushing and tearing about. But I have been fine. And you?" Joyce smiled. "Buffy and Dawn have been a bit of a handful, but I suppose that's what I get for having two little girls under the age of 6." Rupert grinned, and cleared his trhoat. "Buffy just seems to get along with everyone, doesn't she?" He tossed a glance over to where Buffy and Willow were lying down with Dawn. Joyce smiled fondly at the sight of her two daughters and the little red-headed girl. "Oh, believe me, she never used to. Back in L.A., she had three friends, and together they were terrible trouble-makers." Joyce saighed sadly at the memory. "I think Willow is the first friend she's had that's been female." Rupert was quite surprised at these, the tiny girl looked quite harmless. "Oh?" Joyce nodded. "Yes, so you can imagine my relief when she asked me... no, wait, informed me," the two adults shared a laugh, "That she was sleeping at Willow's house this evening."  
  
Rupert chuckled, and nodded his agreement. "Yes, I can see how that might be a weight from your shoulders." Joyce realised something, and looked around the room. "Where's your little one?" Rupert smiled, and replied, "He's unwell, I'm afraid, so I had to leave him with a baby-sitter for today. I would be at home with him, but I couldn't organise a substitue teacher in time." He drew in a breath, unsure of the reaction to his next question. "Would... would you like to visit? Later tonight, after William's bedtime perhaps? Since Buffy won't be home." Joyce was pleasantly surprised at his suggestion, and suppressed a smile as she noticed his nervousness. She ran one of her hands lightly down his arm. "I'd love to." Rupert grainned in response. "Well, William goes to sleep around 8 o'clock. If you'd like to come around then..."  
  
"That would be wonderful. I'll see you then." She smiled shyly at the British man, and ecided to hurry her daughter's friend and her daughters along. "Buffy! Willow! Girls, come on. And bring Dawn with you, please."  
  
Buffy and Willow scrambled up from their positions on the floor, and Buffy picked Dawn up. She looked at Willow, and offered Dawn to her. "Do you want to carry her?" A huge smile spread over Willow's features, and she nodded eagerly and held her arms out. Buffy transferred the sleepy infant into her friends arms, and they walked over to Buffy's mom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joyce saw the girls get up, and turned back to Rupert. "Well, I look forward to seeing you tonight." He smiled and closed his hand over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Joyce." Joyce smiled, and turned to pack the kids into the car. 


	7. Part 7

Author: Shannon Rating: G - PG. I'm not going anywhere perverted with little kids!! Disclaimer: Joss is a lucky, lucky man. Summary: AU Buffy & Co. They're in 1st grade. I'm gonna make with the couples, but the couples *I* want. Buffy/Willow, Xander/Anya, Tara/Spike, Giles/Joyce. Notes: Okay bear with me, it's been a little while since I was in the first grade, and I did it in Australia. I don't know what 6 year olds learn, so if it's too advanced, or too easy for them, don't blame me... :P Also, I do realise it's been about a month since I last updated and I'm soooo sorry. But i think i've been bitten by the creative bug, so, voila! And this chapter has some yummy Buffy/Willow goodness!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Buffy, do you want me to take you girls home first so you can grab some PJ's?" Joyce was beginning to panic slightly. Buffy had never been away from home for a whole night before. "Mommy, I'll be fine. Willow, can you lend me some pyjama's?" Willow looked up from playing with Dawn's fingers, and smiled. "Yup, sure." Joyce gripped the steering wheel nervously. "Buffy, I'm not going to be home tonight; I'm going to visit Mr. Giles." Buffy nodded absently. "Uh-huh." Then she realised what her mom had just said. "You what? Why? He's a teacher!" Joyce smiled. "Yes, and a lovely man. I'm just visiting for a little while, don't worry." Buffy glanced at Willow, who just shurugged. Joyce decided it was time to change the subject.  
  
"Willow, honey, where do you live?" Willow kicked herself mentally. How was Buffy's mom supposed to know where she lived? "Oh, sorry Mrs. Summers. It's over on Elm." Joyce smiled, and turned into the street on her left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye Mom!" Buffy waved goodbye to her mother, as she and Willow jumped up the steps to the house. Joyce drove off, drumming her fingertip on the steering wheel of the car. She stopped at a red light, and turned around to look at her baby. "Dawnie, I'm going to leave you with a baby-sitter tonight, okay?" Dawn blinked, and smiled, letting a hint of a bottom tooth peek out, and Joyce smiled then turned back around. "Because it isn't often that men like single mommies. I mean, it's hard enough to find a good man over 30, let alone a single one, a nice one, or even a half-decent one, and I know what you're thinking, that I barely know Rupert, and that's right, but that's exactly why I'm seeing him tonight, to get to know him!" Joyce punctuated her own speech with a nod, and regarded the infant. "As long as we're clear."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buffy looked around her friends' room in amazement. "Wow, Willow. You have heaps of teddies. And they're all so cool!" Willow blushed, and sat on her bed. Buffy bounded over to her, and started speaking again. "So, let's get started on that science!" Willow giggled. "Uhm, Buffy?"  
  
"Mm-hmm?" Buffy was absentmindedly picking stuff out of her bag. "You know, when you asked if you could come over, it was for spelling. Then today we said maths. Now it's science?"  
  
Oops.  
  
"Well, I need help with all of them!" Willow nodded and smiled. "Okay. So today Mr. Giles taught us how to spell the words 'house' and 'garden' and 'chew' today. Do you wanna start with them?" Buffy looked up at Willow, and smiled. "Sure Will. Anything you say." Willow got up from her place on the bed, and sat facing Buffy on the floor. "Okay, we'll start with the easier word, chew." Buffy nodded and tried to concentrate. "Okay, the easiest way I learn stuff... well, in spelling anyway... is to think about what the word sounds like in my head, then go from there." Buffy thought about this. It did make sense. "Okay... Ch.... C-H... O-O?" Willow shook her head. "You got the first two letters, but the last two are wrong. They make the same sound, but instead of double-o, try two different letters."  
  
"C-H...E..." Buffy started tentatively, and glanced over at Willow who smiled encouragingly. Buffy got a bit more confident and continued. "C-H- E... chew... c-H-E-W!" Willow grinned and clapped. "That's right! Now, do you think you can remember it for class on Monday?" Buffy grinned so hard under Willow's praise, that she thought her face would break. "I think so..."  
  
"Okay, good. Now, the next word we're gonna do is 'house'. This word is kinda tricky cause there's a letter in there that doesn't make the same sound as it does in the alphabet." Buffy nodded, confused. "Huh?" Willow giggled."Well, think about the letter 'C'. By itself in words, it makes a 'see' sound or a 'k' kinda sound. But when you put it next to a 'H', like in 'chew', you get a 'ch' sound."  
  
Buffy nodded, and smiled... this actually made sense!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joyce was very nervous. It's wasn't as if she'd never spent time with a man before, she had Buffy and Dawn to show for that. but rupert made her feel nervous, and she didn't understnd why. It was 7.30, Dawn was all set with a baby-sitter for the night, and she was sleeping. Buffy was at Willow's house, for the whole night and possibly the rest of the next day, so she didn't need to worry about her kids. All that was left, was to get in the car, and drive to Rupert's.  
  
Why was she finding that so damn difficult?  
  
Joyce went to the fridge, and got out the bottle of wine she was going to take over. She couldn't just show up empty-handed, now could she? She grabbed her keys off of the counter, gave the baby-sitter a few simple instructions, said thankyou and went out to her car. 


	8. Part 8

Author: Shannon  
  
Rating: G - PG. I'm not going anywhere perverted with little kids!!  
  
Disclaimer: Joss is a lucky, lucky man.  
  
Summary: AU Buffy & Co. They're in 1st grade. I'm gonna make with the couples, but the couples *I* want. Buffy/Willow, Xander/Anya, Tara/Spike, Giles/Joyce.  
  
Notes: Okay bear with me, it's been a little while since I was in the first grade, and I did it in Australia. I don't know what 6 year olds learn, so if it's too advanced, or too easy for them, don't blame me... :P This chapter is mainly gonna focus on Joyce/Giles... and yes, I'm aware that it's been near forever since I updated... year 12 bites the big one, trust me. Also, I don't remember names of Barbies, so bear with me there, too.  
  
***  
  
Joyce straightened her coat, as she stood outside Rupert's door. She checked her watch, which said 8:00pm on the dot. She took a breath, and raised her hand to knock on the door, when it was opened abruptly to reveal a somewhat eager first grade teacher. Joyce laughed nervously.  
  
"Hello, Rupert." Her opening sentiment was returned with a warm smile, from a frazzled parent. "Hello, Joyce. I just got William off to bed; you have remarkable timing." He stepped to one side, and allowed the blonde woman to step beyond the threshold of his home. Rupert quickly shut his door, and stepped behind Joyce to assist her in removing her jacket. Joyce smiled, and thanked him.  
  
Rupert hung her coat upon the hatstand, and walked to her side. "Would... would you like a tour?" He smiled a boyish smile, as he attempted to woo this charming lady.  
  
"I'd love one."  
  
***  
  
"Willowwwww, do you have Barbies?" Willow looked up from her advanced spelling words that Mr. Giles had given her to look at her very whiny and pouty-looking friend, and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"'Course I do! You wanna take a break and play a bit?" Buffy nodded eagerly, and Willow crawled over to the box where her mom kept her Barbies. Buffy looked over to where Willow was with interest. "Which ones do you have?"  
  
"Well, I have Rocker Barbie, Cut and Style Barbie, Teacher Barbie, Hollywood Hair Barbie, Glitter Beach Bar--"  
  
"Ooh, can I have that one?" Buffy interrupted, with her eyes sparkling. Willow grinned, and handed her the bikini-clad Barbie, and took Hollywood Hair Barbie for herself.  
  
***  
  
"...And now here we are back in the living room." Rupert finished his tour with a wave of his arms, and Joyce withheld her laughter. "Alright, yes, I'll admit that the arms were a bit much but... oh, look, William's awake!" Rupert looked towards his son, grateful for the distraction.  
  
A very sleepy William, clad in fire engine pyjama's and clutching a patched up scruffy teddy, was standing in the doorframe, rubbing his eye. "Daddy, my eye hurts." Rupert's expression softened, as he walked over to where his son was standing. He crouched down so he was eye level with the young boy. "What seems to be the matter with your eye, Will?" William looked up at his father, his bottom lip trembling. "I just woke up and it was owie and sore." Rupert turned around to face Joyce, and she smiled and nodded. He turned back around and took his son by the hand, and led him down the hallway.  
  
Standing in the background, Joyce marvelled at the relationship between Rupert and his son. William seemed to be the complete opposite to Buffy, yet they still were good friends. Buffy would never come crying to Joyce, no matter how upset she was. She always put on a brave facade. Joyce shook herself out of her daydream, when Rupert appeared back in the room, William- less. "I'm terribly sorry about that, he gets nightmares sometimes, and never really wants to admit it. He should be okay for the night now."  
  
"Oh, it's fine, Rupert. I'd do the same thing if it were Buffy." Joyce smiled at him warmly, and fidgeted with her hands. Rupert seemed to suddenly remember something, and rushed into the kitchen. "Oh, bugger!" Joyce faintly heard Rupert curse, and smelled something burning. She walked towards the kitchen, and couldn't contain her laughter at the sight.  
  
Rupert was standing over the oven with a tray of charred muffins, and black smoke around him. He was wearing kitten mittens, and had the poutiest look on his face. "Oh... Rupert..." Joyce managed to chock out between giggles. "Whatever will I do with you?" Rupert put the somewhat Cajun muffins down on the sink, and crossed his arms over his chest, still pouting.  
  
Joyce walked towards him, smiling, and took his hands, uncrossing them from their hostile position. She gazed into his blue eyes, and his expression softened as he gazed back into her chocolate brown ones. He brought a hand up to her remarkably soft cheek, and bent slightly, for their lips to meet... 


End file.
